


Cat clocks

by mysaldate



Series: Wordvember 2017 [3]
Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Tick tock. Even after it seems one has escaped everything, they can never truely escape their sin. A certain young doctor is more than painfully aware of that.





	Cat clocks

Tick tock. The sound never once stopped. The constant reminder of the past. Some would go crazy from it, maybe, but he didn't really pay it much attention anymore. It was the only sound in here for the most of the day anyway. It was already part of the shop, just as much as the reek of medicines and desinfection. And although they weren't visible for the customers, the clocks were still there, hidden safely under the counter so that the doctor could always take a look or trace his fingers among the carved felids on them. There were only a few things he brang together with the memories: his cat - which sadly died right after he moved - and three beautiful clocks from his grandfather's house.

Tick tock. How much he regretted what he did! There was no coming back now, that he knew for sure. How could he ever even take something like that back? How could he ever look grandfather in the eyes again? Why did he do it again? Oh yes, it was all for his sake. Or was it the doctor's own will for happiness and his own pride that drove him to it? Overthinking all of these possibilities was something normal for him at this point as he listened to the time passing by. He wished for his sin to disappear. He wished to atone.

Tick tock. How could he atone though? Was there really a way? He wasn't catholic and he never really believed in any god, despite where he came from and all the traditions. Believing in so many gods was troublesome and didn't really give him any answers he sought. Believing in God, one and only rightful creature above all others, then gave him only little chances of actually being forgiven. What he did was clearly a sin. And if this one God decided to not forgive him, there would be no other way. For now, the doctor just needed to make peace with himself. It was harder than he thought, especially with the sounds constantly reminding him of his actions.

Tick tock. Today again, the door opened at the same hour and the blonde boy entered the shop. He didn't bother to greet the doctor while the older man did welcome him back. This boy was guilty just as much as he was, if not even more. By killing more people, he obviously would be considered more sinful than the doctor. But he was just a child and didn't seem to realize his actions even. And while the doctor's hair were turning gray from stress and sleep-less nights, the boy looked fresh and alright as ever, if only it wasn't for the dead look in his eyes.

Tick tock. Went the clock. One more look at them, at the wooden cats, in their empty eyes and open jaws. How many times did he lose himself in them? One more look back at the boy. Could he lose himself even more?

Tick tock. How to atone for sin as great as killing someone?

Tick tock. There was one way he knew of that would make him forgive himself.

Tick tock. The cats on the clock would watch and keep the secret.

Tick tock. The boy already killed before.

Tick tock. Ask him?

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick...

The boy stayed in the shop just for a bit, watching the lifeless body on the floor. The clocks stopped ticking. The doctor's heart stopped beating. And the boy got only deeper in his own despair.


End file.
